Brothers of Oil
by Alectheartist
Summary: Fire, death, romance, and fear, these are just a few things to expect in my newest series called ,"Brothers of Oil" it takes place at the Five nights At Freddy's Universe.
1. 1 Fazbear's opens its doors!

It was pouring hard. In the dead of night, rain seemed to drop harder than the weather in the city Seattle itself. On the block, was a lit up food chain, with bright neon lights in red and yellow, saying "Come eat at Fredbear's!" Because of the bad weather, business was slow these days here at the little pizzeria. The Employees noticed they were loosing business, with the lack of customers. So they dieced to close the restaurant for a few days or a week or two, to come up with some new ideas on how to bring back in customers. "We need a gimmick!" Said one employee, sitting in a conference room with others. "Something to get our customers attention." But what!?" Said another employee. "We're already loosing business as it is, why bother even trying!?" He said in annoyance. "With that kinda attitude, we'll never get any customers in here! Now think people, there's just gotta be a way to get back people into these doors! But what!?" He demanded. "I know!?" A younger new employee added in. "What about the robots in the back, why not use them?" "Well, that's not a bad idea, except that one has a weird bug and glitch going on, he's no use to us." He said in disdain. "Well, how bout the other one, what was his name, Goldie? Or somethin like that?" "Yeah! That's not a bad idea!" Said the lead employee holding the meeting. "But wait!" He said with a frown. "That's only ONE robot! What are gonna do about the other robot?" He said worried. "I think I could help with that!" A engineer chipped in. He pulled out some blue prints and put them on the table. "I've been working on this new design lately, for a replacement for that other ugly old one. He should be much more kind, sensitive, and caring then the old one was, plus, he sings!" "Hmmm." The lead employee said looking over the blue prints. "Alright! It's worth a shot! Let's do this people!" They all cheered, congratulad each other and went home excpet the engineer, who stayed the night to finish and get started on his latetest project. By morning it was finished. The restaurant re opened a week latter. The sun was shining, all the employees were giddy and excited, and customers were linning up outside, all parents with their kids eager to see what all the huba ba loo was all about. At 9:00 they opened for business. It was now 7:00 in the morning. "Is it finished yet?" The lead employee asked. "Hang on, almost, just about, and... DONE!" Both stood back in amazement, looking at the magnificent project t the engineer had stayed up all night making. It's beautiful Fred." He said putting a arm on his shoulder. "What should we name it?" The engineer asked. "Hmmm, how about, " Fred, Freddy" after the famous engineer who made him!" The engineer blushed. "Ah Stop man your too much!" They both laughed, walking away. The animatronic slowly turned on.


	2. 2 The new guy

It was pouring hard. In the dead of night, rain seemed to drop harder than the weather in the city Seattle itself. On the block, was a lit up food chain, with bright neon lights in red and yellow, saying "Come eat at Fredbear's!" Because of the bad weather, business was slow these days here at the little pizzeria. The Employees noticed they were loosing business, with the lack of customers. So they dieced to close the restaurant for a few days or a week or two, to come up with some new ideas on how to bring back in customers. "We need a gimmick!" Said one employee, sitting in a conference room with others. "Something to get our customers attention." But what!?" Said another employee. "We're already loosing business as it is, why bother even trying!?" He said in annoyance. "With that kinda attitude, we'll never get any customers in here! Now think people, there's just gotta be a way to get back people into these doors! But what!?" He demanded. "I know!?" A younger new employee added in. "What about the robots in the back, why not use them?" "Well, that's not a bad idea, except that one has a weird bug and glitch going on, he's no use to us." He said in disdain. "Well, how bout the other one, what was his name, Goldie? Or somethin like that?" "Yeah! That's not a bad idea!" Said the lead employee holding the meeting. "But wait!" He said with a frown. "That's only ONE robot! What are gonna do about the other robot?" He said worried. "I think I could help with that!" A engineer chipped in. He pulled out some blue prints and put them on the table. "I've been working on this new design lately, for a replacement for that other ugly old one. He should be much more kind, sensitive, and caring then the old one was, plus, he sings!" "Hmmm." The lead employee said looking over the blue prints. "Alright! It's worth a shot! Let's do this people!" They all cheered, congratulad each other and went home excpet the engineer, who stayed the night to finish and get started on his latetest project. By morning it was finished. The restaurant re opened a week latter. The sun was shining, all the employees were giddy and excited, and customers were linning up outside, all parents with their kids eager to see what all the huba ba loo was all about. At 9:00 they opened for business. It was now 7:00 in the morning. "Is it finished yet?" The lead employee asked. "Hang on, almost, just about, and... DONE!" Both stood back in amazement, looking at the magnificent project t the engineer had stayed up all night making. It's beautiful Fred." He said putting a arm on his shoulder. "What should we name it?" The engineer asked. "Hmmm, how about, " Fred, Freddy" after the famous engineer who made him!" The engineer blushed. "Ah Stop man your too much!" They both laughed, walking away. The animatronic slowly turned on.


	3. 3 After the show

"There was no scenery, everything was pitch black, the animatronic was having a nightmare, he didn't know who, what, or where he was, he felt he was being suffocated by the cold dark blackness. He then woke up, taking a gasp for air, realizing he was in somewhere, he began to freak out. " gdmormin!" A freadly voice sounded out. He looked around frantically panicking, when his eyes met with a yellow golden animatronic bear. He had a black hat with a brown tint, black bowtie, and red albino eyes. It freaked him out honestly. "How are ya!?" He said in a warm smile. He spoke with a southern accent. It was strange. "What's wrong?" He asked curiously. The other animatronic just stared at him blanky. "Oh aye see, your A.I. Chip still warmin' up. It takes a minute to finish to fully work." As he finished that sentence, a blast of knowledge hit him, mathematics, geology, science, the English language, he know it all! He shakes his head having a massive headache from it. He held a robotic paw on his forehead, and groaned in pain. "Owwww!" It hurts so much, he could barely stand the pain. This saddened the yellow bear, he then thought of something to take his mind of the pain. He brought him a mirror, and held it up for him to see himself. The other robot was astounded. "Is that what I really look like?" He spoke out gently. "Hey! I can talk! Whoa! He was amazed, he then took a good long look at himself. He was a brown animatronic bear. With blue bright shining eyes, a black hat with a gray tint, and black bow tie. His yellow counter part was taller then he was, he was only up to the yellow bear's shoulders. " So, who are ya new guy!" He said in a warm friendly voice still holding the mirror. He know this, it hit his head instantly. Im Freddy, Freddy Fazbear!" He said proudly. "And you are?" The yellow bear chuckled. Ima' Golden Freddy, but folks 'round here call meh Goldie!" Freddy couldn't get what was up with his voice. "Why do you talk like that!?" He asked bluntly. "Oh aye was programmed like that!" He said happily. "Aye use to play the banjo for my performance on stage, but do to...complications.. Mah roles been given to ya!" "To me?" Freddy said confused. Why?" What cha do before this?" "Let's just say, the past is sometimes best left in the past." Freddy saw Goldie's face, he could tell it pained him to be talking about this, so he realized he should stop. "Ok." He said with a smile. "So what do you do now?" "Aye sing!" He replied silly. He held out his microphone. "Ahh, I see." Freddy said. So why don't you inform me a little. What year is it, and where are we in the pizzaria?" Well, were in the supply room with spare parts, its sort of our bedroom. As for the building it was originally called "Fredbear's family diner,", but they changed it to ya this week, your our main attraction and star now!" He said with a smile. "Really, me!?" Freddy said honored. "Yup! And as fer the year, it be 1973." "Oh wow cool!" Freddy said excitedly. "Oh funtime! The time! It's nearly 9:00! We hav to get ya on stage and ready fer this week's grand reoping!" He said in a panic. He grabbed Freddy's arm and ran towards the stage with their instruments and climbed up on it rushing to get ready for the big unrevealing show. "This is it Freddy! Ya ready!" He said excited. "It's not me you should be asking Goldie, its the kids, are THEY ready for Freddy!" He said excitedly too. The both faced the entrance, the clock clicked 9:00, and the kids ran in for the grand reopening.


	4. 4 Problems

It was pouring hard. In the dead of night, rain seemed to drop harder than the weather in the city Seattle itself. On the block, was a lit up food chain, with bright neon lights in red and yellow, saying "Come eat at Fredbear's!" Because of the bad weather, business was slow these days here at the little pizzeria. The Employees noticed they were loosing business, with the lack of customers. So they dieced to close the restaurant for a few days or a week or two, to come up with some new ideas on how to bring back in customers. "We need a gimmick!" Said one employee, sitting in a conference room with others. "Something to get our customers attention." But what!?" Said another employee. "We're already loosing business as it is, why bother even trying!?" He said in annoyance. "With that kinda attitude, we'll never get any customers in here! Now think people, there's just gotta be a way to get back people into these doors! But what!?" He demanded. "I know!?" A younger new employee added in. "What about the robots in the back, why not use them?" "Well, that's not a bad idea, except that one has a weird bug and glitch going on, he's no use to us." He said in disdain. "Well, how bout the other one, what was his name, Goldie? Or somethin like that?" "Yeah! That's not a bad idea!" Said the lead employee holding the meeting. "But wait!" He said with a frown. "That's only ONE robot! What are gonna do about the other robot?" He said worried. "I think I could help with that!" A engineer chipped in. He pulled out some blue prints and put them on the table. "I've been working on this new design lately, for a replacement for that other ugly old one. He should be much more kind, sensitive, and caring then the old one was, plus, he sings!" "Hmmm." The lead employee said looking over the blue prints. "Alright! It's worth a shot! Let's do this people!" They all cheered, congratulad each other and went home excpet the engineer, who stayed the night to finish and get started on his latetest project. By morning it was finished. The restaurant re opened a week latter. The sun was shining, all the employees were giddy and excited, and customers were linning up outside, all parents with their kids eager to see what all the huba ba loo was all about. At 9:00 they opened for business. It was now 7:00 in the morning. "Is it finished yet?" The lead employee asked. "Hang on, almost, just about, and... DONE!" Both stood back in amazement, looking at the magnificent project the engineer had stayed up all night making. It's beautiful Fred." He said putting a arm on his shoulder. "What should we name it?" The engineer asked. "Hmmm, how about, " Fred, Freddy" after the famous engineer who made him!" The engineer blushed. "Ah Stop man your too much!" They both laughed, walking away. The animatronic slowly turned on.


End file.
